fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star News
Star News is the news division of the Star Television Network in Canada. The name Star Local News is applied as the title of local and regional newscasts on the network's owned-and-operated stations (O&Os), which are closely tied to the national news division. In June 2011, Star News revamped its presentation package, refreshed on January 16th 2017 with the new logo of the network. Network newscasts Star Early Edition News Star Early Edition News is an early morning news program anchored by David Morales that features national and international news headlines, live reports from Ottawa, national weather and airport impact forecasts, a short sportscast from Rob Gallangham, and a regular business news segment called "Now Business". Star News Firstline Star News Firstline is a morning news programme designed to compete with CTV's Your Morning and Global's The Morning Show, first went to air on March 1st 2011 replacing New Day. It is hosted by Rachel Wills. Sports news is presented by Rob Gallangham. Firstline features regular technology segments including Tech Bytes on Thursdays, and financial news from Greg Babble. Unlike most other morning shows, Firstline is solely a news show and does not include magazine or lifestyle segments, instead choosing to focus on recent current events, with reports from Star News reporters and live or pre-recorded interviews. Star Evening News Star Evening News is Star's flagship newscast, which airs at 6:30 pm local time on the Star stations across Canada. The anchors are Aaron Morris on weekdays, and Janet Ears on weekends. The program is also broadcast in High-Definition. The newscast ran for 15 minutes until it was expanded to a half-hour in 1964. Stories from local stations that have national importance are taken from the local O&O, and a 'national reporter' re-does the story, often from a location hundreds or even thousands of miles from the location of the story. The national reporter always mentions their name and location where they are based at the end of the story, even though that location is often different from the location of the story. Local/Regional newscasts In most markets, local Star Newscasts air at 5 a.m., noon, 5 p.m., 6 p.m., 10:00 p.m. and 11:00 p.m. on weekdays, and at 6 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. on weekends. In selected markets, 4:30 p.m. newscasts are also produced. Local Star News programs are produced in the following markets: *Barrie CFBR-TV *Calgary (in HD) CFSC-TV *Charlottetown CFRL-TV *Edmonton (in HD) CFSE-TV *Fredericton CFRI-TV *Greater Sudbury CFSS-TV *Halifax (in HD) CFHX-TV *Kelowna CFNW-TV *Kingston CFKS-TV *Kitchener (in HD) CFSK-TV *Lethbridge CFBD-TV *Lloydminster CFMN-TV *London CJLD-TV *Montreal (in HD) CFSM-TV *Ottawa (in HD) CFSO-TV *Peterborough CFSP-TV *Regina (in HD) CFSR-TV *Saskatoon (in HD) CJST-TV *St. Johns CFSJ-TV *Thunder Bay CFHT-TV *Toronto (in HD) CFST-TV *Vancouver (in HD) CFSV-TV *Victoria CFVC-TV *Winnipeg (in HD) CFSW-TV *Windsor CFWD-TV *Yellowknife CFSY-TV On-air staff News Staff (also using TNT News staff) *News Director: Rich Petersen *Editor at Large: Aaron Morris *Political Editor: Laura Prestkins *Business Editor: Ryan Tafft *Science Correspondent: Nick Mudder *Culture and Entertainment Editor: Tanya Crey *World Editor: Greg Vergon *Chief International Correspondent: Rick Lame *Senior Correspondent: Fred Yoners *Senior Political Correspondent: Alistair Codify *Political Correspondent: Sandy Oldman *Political Correspondent: Bethany Johns *Political Correspondent: Brian Norkton *Political Correspondent: Nathalie Galiun *National Correspondent: Jim Reid *Toronto Correspondent: Stuart Craig *Toronto Correspondent: Tom Bundock *Toronto Correspondent: Hannah Lynch *Toronto Correspondent: Austin Dobble *Toronto Correspondent: Tim Conway *Toronto Correspondent: Morgan Bartin *Toronto Correspondent: Lucy Parsons *Chief Ottawa Correspondent: Eric Rontoll *Ottawa Correspondent: Ducis Farrell *Ottawa Correspondent: Faisal Lynns *Ottawa Correspondent: Beth Goodall *Ottawa Correspondent: Greg Bruce *Legal and Justice Correspondent: Dan Grainger *Transport Correspondent: Lisa Moore *State Department Correspondent: Mark Chesire *Vancouver Correspondent: Wayne Brooney *Vancouver Correspondent: Timothy Garden *Vancouver Correspondent: Matt Nathscoms *Calgary Correspondent: Nisha David *Calgary Correspondent: Eric Beadle *Halifax Correspondent: Ronald Schwarzing *Montreal Correspondent: Pierre Gujdas *Montreal Correspondent: Fern Duncan *St. Johns Correspondent: Elaine Ranger *Edmonton Correspondent: Kathryn Diaz *Kitchener Correspondent: David Brown *Oshawa Correspondent: Will Killer *Windsor Correspondent: Brooke McAveeny *Barrie Correspondent: Nick Malden *Kelwona Correspondent: Ryan Meade *Fredricton Correspondent: Robyn Harrison Category:Television News in Canada Category:WTNYCorporation Category:Canada